Relationships Are Hard Too
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: Things seem to be as normal as ever now. Amy's heading off to college! It's just not going to be a year she would've imagined as her first... 'Cause guess what? Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge are coming along, too! And she has yet to know why. Let's see how things will turn out for the group. T rating for the usual ***ON HIATUS/NOTE INSIDE***
1. This is Us

**Can I get a drum roll please?**

***drum roll***

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE! Aren't you excited? Just a tiny bit?…Yes? No? Okay, moving on.**

**Anyway, I am going to be outright with this, that this will involve some elements of a 'high-school love story' in the sense that it is about Amy in college. Though there is some sort of twist to it, if you'll stick around to find out what it is… *evil smirk***

**So, go read on!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any STH characters. They belong to SEGA. Anything else _**(brand-name, song, etc.) **_also doesn't belong to me. ANYTHING ELSE came from my mind and is completely made up. winkwink, nudgenudge

* * *

><p>x*Relationships Are Hard Too*x<p>

-Chapter One: This is Us-

* * *

><p>"What about this one?"<p>

The pink hedgehog stepped out the tiny room and twirled in the lime green strapless dress with a black belt holding it to her petit, yet curvy figure. On her feet were black flats with bows on the toe. The ivory female bat across from her whistled and clapped enthusiastically while the ebony male hedgehog next to her just nodded slightly, looking off to the left with a small blush on his face.

"I love it, but I don't think it really goes with the 'new girl on campus' look that you need," the ivory female said. She stood, and approached her, examining the pink female's face for a few moments. She hummed before she took her glasses causing her to blink several times.

"Rouge! Give them back!" she cried.

"There, it looks better this way," Rouge said with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, the pink one snatched her glasses back.

"Whatever…" she muttered, putting them back on and going into the dressing room again.

"Oh, lighten up Amy. I was just kidding…but seriously, if you're going to wear that dress _and_ the glasses…well, you can't. You have to lose one or the other," the bat explained.

"She looks fine the way she is," the ebony male spoke gruffly.

"Yeah, but she's going to college, Shadow. The first appearance is all you have to go by when the teacher sees you. If you look like a good student, you're treated like one," the female retorted with 'fashion wisdom' she figured he didn't understand. Though Amy couldn't really understand it much either…

"A teacher cannot possibly judge a person by their appearance. It wouldn't be fair. And it's not like they have a good sense of character themselves…" Shadow pointed out.

"That may be true, but it's all about a great first impression!" the bat argued.

"What impression could she make with an outfit?"

"A young woman trying to make it in the big world!" Amy exclaimed, emerging from the room dressed in her regular clothes. The male rolled his eyes.

"Really now? If that's what you're going for, wear a business suit." he said sarcastically.

"Again, this is college; not a job application. The impression is 'new girl on campus'." Rouge said, crossing her arms.

"Rouge, if I went with that, then I'm sure a thousand other girls would look just like me."

"Not really. With those glasses, you pull it off either way."

Amy glared at the bat behind the lens of her glasses. Huffing and blowing her bangs from her face, "My glasses are for me to _see._ Not be apart of my fashion sense," she said. Placing her clothes in between her companions, she went off a little ways to another rack to put away the green dress.

"I understand that. But you looked," the pink girl shot her a look, "You looked cute without them, but now you just look nerdy…Or maybe you could go with a 'geek chic' style instead…" the bat mused aloud.

"…She looks fine the way she is," Shadow repeated. Amy smiled bringing over a blue dress.

"It's cute that you're trying Shadow, but you say '_I think _she looks fine the way she is'. It's supposed to be your opinion," she told him, gently. He mumbled something causing the girl to blush as a small smile replaced his frown.

"Ugh. Will you two cut that out? It's adorably disgusting." Rouge groaned, wishing she hadn't heard him. Her remark went unheeded as the two hedgehogs had disappeared to the register. She huffed and got up to follow them.

~.~

"Honestly, what is with you two? All the mushy crap isn't Shadow's style." Rouge complained. Amy rolled her eyes, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"It's nothing wrong with Shadow trying to be a good boyfriend. I think it's cute…" the pink female sighed dreamily. She was happy the male wasn't around to hear that. She had been lectured on how he felt about the word 'cute'.

"Of course you do. That's why I hate, envy, and am happy for you. It's cute, the thing you guys have. But seriously, you're more of a hopeless romantic with him than you were with Sonic," the bat said.

Biting her bottom lip shyly, "I guess…I try, too, y'know. Sonic is a lot different than Shadow, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Amy explained, spotting him coming from somewhere in the mall crowd.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Hopeless and romantic. It disgusts me." Rouge said as Shadow then proceeded to sit down next to Amy, in his hands; a pretzel and a cookie. She didn't have to guess which he got for her.

"I can't help us being us. If you hate how we act so much, why do you hang around us?" the pink hedgehog asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're my best friend. And…it is kinda cute how he's trying to be all romantic. If only Knuckles tried as hard…" Shadow, who seemed interested in the conversation, rolled his eyes. He didn't like being referred to as 'cute'.

"I'm sure he'll get there someday," Amy giggled. Rouge gave a curt laugh, before giggling herself.

"That'll be the day!"

* * *

><p>Shadow laid sprawled out on Amy's bed as the female working to put her clothes away. She hummed a little tune as he sighed turning over now and then. Somehow, he always ended up in the same position he started out in; on his back and arms out in an exaggerated fashion.<p>

When her song stopped, he looked up the same moment she looked at him, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm waiting on _you."_ he said, sounding like a child. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not that important Shadow, I'll have them ready tomorrow. You can leave already."

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day-"

"_Alright." _Amy huffed as he sighed again. A few moments of silence went by before he tossed over and sighed once more.

"I could use one of them right about now…They're calling my name..." Shadow trailed off.

"Would they really?" she asked sarcastically, hanging up a skirt.

"Sure would." he shot back, unfazed by her irritation. Amy narrowed her eyes to glare at the wall as she said nothing. In the next moment, he groaned louder than necessary.

She growled, "If you want them so bad, get them yourself."

"I thought you'd never ask." Shadow said, suddenly full of energy. He jumped off the bed and made his way over to her.

"Shadow, no-"

"Too late, you said what I needed you to say, so let's go get them." he said, smirking. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and left the room with her pounding on his back.

"Put me down!"

"I will when we get there."

"Ugh!" she giggled. She coughed out as he purposely bounded down the stairs to jolt her violently. She made a mental note to get him for that later. Finally the two made it to their destination; the kitchen. A sweet smell wafted into the hallway on the way down and lucky for Shadow, a ding went off just as he put her down.

"Lucky us, they're finished." Shadow said. Amy glared at him and she bent down to check the tray in the oven.

"They have to cool first." she said.

"Ding means ding, get them out." the male ordered. The rosy female didn't move at first, but sighed and took an oven mitt and got the tray. The sweet smell of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies became stronger as she put them on the stove-top.

Amy turned to him with her hands on her hips, "Are you happy now? Will you leave?"

Shadow shrugged and reached past her, "Sure, I'll just take a few of these and-" SMACK! "Ow…" He looked at the glare of the smaller hedgehog and backed away.

"They're hot." she said shortly.

"So are you, but I still touch you, don't I?" Even though she blushed, she didn't move. It was one of those days where a compliment got him nowhere in what he wanted; and for some reason it always happened to be those cookies.

Sure he had one while they were out (a chocolate chip cookie, mind you), but _nobody_ makes peanut butter chocolate chip cookies like Amy Rose did.

Nobody.

He started to pout with each passing second he didn't have a cookie in his mouth, "Rose, seriously, I just want _one_ before I leave." he pleaded. Amy smirked and crossed her arms, blocking them further.

"Since you interrupted me while I was putting my stuff away, you don't get them until tomorrow." she said. That would've been the moment when the male said something threatening to make her move, but it looked like he was playing the 'sweet' role this time…

He pouted, his ears went flat against his head…and dear God, his crimson orbs got bigger, if possible.

"…Please?"

…

"No."

…Well, that didn't work. _Plan B it is._

In a one swift movement, Amy was swept off her feet in a romantic dip as Shadow looked down at her flirtatiously. Yes, he's done this more than once.

"Last chance, Rose." he warned sexily. With a clouded haze in her eyes, she shook her head in defiance. She was not an easy woman to win over. He was working on changing that. With a shrug, he let her go, snatched a cookie and ran for it.

"Shadow!"

"I was going to kiss you if you had gave in, but your loss." he called back. He ran to her room, closed the door and locked it just as she caught up. Shadow heard the female growl on the other side.

"Open the door." Amy demanded.

"Uh, I don't like your tone. Ask again."

"_Open_ the door, Shadow." she repeated.

"Still not liking that tone…" He bit the cookie as he was met with silence. Looking at the clock beside her bed, it said ten. He had to leave for work in a minute. His ear perked up when he heard her mutter something.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Amy. You kiss me with that mouth?" Shadow teased. He jumped a little when she kicked the door.

"I don't like you!" she exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. Sure." he remarked, eating the cookie. The first bite, he slightly burned his tongue.

~.~

On the other side of the door, Amy was enjoying the cookies she had made for him as well. Snickering to herself, she figured it teach him a thing or two. She sat back against the door, hearing the male on the other side munching away. As much as she loved him, she still couldn't understand his logic.

When they were alone, this was how it usually was between them; flirtatious banter, a sly comment from Shadow, her blushing, and he was ignored from then until she got over it. Sometimes he would be romantic and hold her just because, or whisper sweet nothings into her ear while she blushed and giggled. But, with their friends, he was completely the opposite.

He would act like his usual self…the 'I'm-so-badass-cocky-arrogant-and sexy' Shadow the Hedgehog. Amy had to admit she that part of him still, but he never was one for public affection. She would always kiss his cheek, just because he didn't like the publicity, but even _that_ was embarrassing to him!_ I still think it's just because he doesn't want to be teased that he's…as Rouge said, 'mushy'._

You'd think after three months, he'd lighten up.

"…Amy?"

She started to glare again, "What?"

"If I come out, will you jump me?" Shadow asked.

"I sure will." Amy replied sweetly in her anger. It was silent for a few seconds before he broke it again.

"I have to leave for work."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me."

"…" She crossed her arms and waited for him to open the door, and after a minute, she got impatient.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Amy jumped, turned around, and squeaked as Shadow appeared in her face, "Will you stop doing that?!" she exclaimed. He smirked.

"I had to get out of there somehow." he retorted.

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe I have to pounce on you- umm!" Amy would've done what she said, had Shadow not attacked her face with his lips.

Kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally her lips, the female couldn't move as he held her in place. Sighing, she gave in and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss aggressively, his tongue darting into hers for a quick minute as his brows furrowed. When he pulled away, he glared at her.

"You ate them?" he questioned menacingly. It was Amy's turn to smirk and to add to it, she crossed her arms.

"I sure did. Wanna do something about it?" Amy asked mockingly. She stuck her tongue out. He could smell the peanut butter… _Well, I guess she does learn from me after all._

He flicked her nose, causing her to whimper. His little discipline tactic, "I'll get you for it later." Shadow said, turning to leave.

"Love you, too! Tell Rouge I said hi!" the rosy female called after him. He grunted as he disappeared in a flash of green. Sighing, she rolled her eyes.

Yup, that was them.

Amy got up and went to open her door, but found that the doorknob wouldn't turn all the way. Narrowing her eyes, she tried again and again but got the same results. Growling, she kicked the door and slid along it until she touched the floor.

He locked her out again.

_Yeah…this is us._

* * *

><p><strong>Nice start, don't you think? I think so. Remember, this is only the first chapter! Do you like the playful, flirtatious and dangerously sweet Shadow? I know I do~.<strong>

**Anyway, I'd like to know what you guys think so far. Do you want the sequel to continue? Until then… -D.A.K**


	2. Important Note

**Hey guys! It's been a while since you last heard from, huh? I apologize for not getting with you guys before. Life has its way, you know? Anyway, this story will have to be put on a hiatus until I'm able to continue it. ****And… I honestly have no idea when that'll be. If things come to worse, I could find someone to continue it if they'd like to. Things I'm thinking of for the future.**

**I won't stop writing, because I love to do so, but my ideas for Sonic Universe fanfiction are running out. And, soon, I might move on. If you'd like, or are just a dedicated fan and would love to continue to see my work, you can go to WattPad and look me up.**

**This is my name: DarkestAngel0114**

**I've already posted a new story there, my first one. So, if you want, check it out!**

**Anyway, thanks for your time and again, I apologize for the long wait to hear anything from me. Hopefully, this'll continue soon. I would like for it to. But for now, it stays as is. Until next time… -D.A.K**


End file.
